A Grandfather's Concern
by LadySongbird16
Summary: This takes place during chapter 15 of "Strange yet Magical Events Part V". Merlin's contact with his descendants might be limited, but that doesn't mean he isn't watching over them. What does he see and hear within the walls of Hogwarts? Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I only own the three OCs mentioned. Enjoy!


**This takes place during chapter 15 of **_**Strange yet Magical Events Part V. **_**Just how much does Merlin watch over his descendants and what does he hear? Disclaimer: I own nothing except the 3 OCs. Enjoy!**

**A Grandfather's Concern**

_Merlin's POV_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I remember when I was here several years ago as a Slytherin student. My descendants from another world attend this school now, and each of them has inherited one of my abilities to control the elements. They call themselves the Elementals, and each one of them has a different personality.

First there is Samantha, a feisty young girl she is; don't want to get her mad. She's very protective of the people she cares about though, and will do anything to make sure the ones she loves are safe. She can control fire, and she also has super speed, making her a very good fighter offensively and defensively. She is also the leader of the group.

Next there is Chelsea, a kind and caring girl; she's nice to almost everyone, and like Samantha is very protective of her loved ones. She has control over water and all its forms, she can also sense a person's movements by sensing the flow of their blood. This gives her a good defense boost in fighting. She's like the group mother; always making sure everyone stays happy with each other and that there is peace.

Next there's Amelia, a smart and ambiguous young girl. She is also kind and protective like Samantha and Chelsea, but she excels in intelligence mostly. Amelia has control over air, or wind as some people also like to call it; she also has super enhanced senses. All five of her senses are superior to that of an eagle even. Out of everyone in the group, she is definitely the brains.

Then there's Bethany, a talkative and energetic girl. She is kind and protective like the others, but also very outspoken. She won't let her opinion, or her side of the story be left unsaid. She has control over lightning; she has also gained perfect marksmanship. Not matter what she aims for, she cannot miss her target. She is the most talkative of the group.

Finally there's Jimmy, a somewhat quiet and carefree boy. He can be easily bored by certain things, but being with the girls has seemed to have brought a protective side in him. He controls the element of earth, so rock, plant, wood, and metal are all under his control. He also gained super strength, so she could lift or smash practically anything. He was assumed the protective big brother role in the group.

I understand that my great, great, okay I'm not going to do this, there's like 40 or 50 greats in there I think, but my distant grandchildren have been going through some troubled times lately. They just got over depression and recently they tried to help their friend, Harry Potter, teach other young wizards how to defend themselves against evil magic, because the ministry is refusing to teach them any defensive magic. Anyway the ministry caught them, and Albus Dumbledore, the school's headmaster, just disappeared.

It's pretty sad that this is what the school has come to now.

"You think that the way you've treated them is far?" A low voice asked from the corner of hall.

The moved toward the voice to see Severus Snape, the potions master, talking to Dumbledore; I knew he'd come back eventually somehow.

"I have provided them with their basic needs, and provided them with necessary information." Dumbledore stated.

"You never warned them once that if the Dark Lord returned that he would go after them." Snape argued.

"He cannot obtain their powers." Dumbledore stated.

"They have been feeling and looking worse than when they did when they came here. Just months ago they were all thin and sickly looking. They hardly ever smiled." Snape pointed out.

"Children change their behavior all the time, and those five tend to be quite the quirky bunch." Dumbledore said.

I noticed that Samantha, Amelia, and Chelsea were walking in the direction of the two professors. They looked at them once they spotted them; they were obviously shocked that Dumbledore was there, and they ran away.

"You call that normal behavior. I don't think that's even normal for them." Snape stated.

"They are strange children Severus, but I can assure you they will be fine." Dumbledore said.

I almost wish I could believe your words Dumbledore, but I fear that I put all my descendants in the worse danger possible. I mean I did give them all a choice when they were small; well not Samantha she really did not have a choice. It hurts me that I forced her to do this, but somebody had to be the leader. I hope that she will not resent me forever for it, because the truth is, she is my favorite. I know I shouldn't play favorites and I love all of them, but I do have a favorite. Forgive me children, I hope that one day you'll understand why you are all going through this.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**There you go guys! So what did you think? Please leave me reviews and let me know. Thank you to DevilDragon8 because this story was actually her idea. See you guys in the next story! **


End file.
